Catherine
by Oswin Clara Oswald
Summary: Catherine avait réussi l'exploit de ne jamais sortir de Londres malgré ses 22 ans d'existence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la treizième incarnation du Docteur. 13ème incarnation ayant quelque chose de plus que les autres..."Roux, enfin !"


Catherine sourit à son amie et l'embrassa tendrement. Emily se détourna d'un air boudeur et ne répondit pas à son salut. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas que « sa chère Cathy » ne désirait pas une relation suivie. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'attache facilement, et sa fidélité était aussi rare que précieuse. Aux yeux de Catherine, Emily n'était rien de plus qu'une distraction agréable.

Catherine s'engouffra dans un bus et s'assit sur un siège isolé. Elle plaça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et sélectionna sa playlist « Transports en commun ». Très vite, ses doigts suivirent le tempo de la musique. Elle eut plus ou moins conscience qu'un homme s'asseyait à côté d'elle. La jeune fille tourna la tête et adressa un sourire à son voisin. Elle le connaissait : il descendait toujours trois arrêts avec son terminus, et prenait sans faute le bus de 16h45. Elle aimait bien sa compagnie : il ne la draguait pas, ne lui adressait pas la parole et, surtout, ne cherchait pas à prendre contact avec elle.

L'homme finit par descendre, laissant la place libre à côté de l'adolescente. Elle étendit nonchalamment ses jambes sur la banquette, désireuse de rester seule jusqu'à la fin de son trajet. Saisie d'un brusque doute, elle ouvrit son sac à dos et fouilla au hasard. Après plusieurs secondes d'intenses recherches totalement disproportionnées par rapport à la taille du sac, elle sorti un sachet de Jelly babies. Soulagée, elle s'autorisa à en prendre un et fourra le reste dans son sac.

Le bus s'arrêta : s'était le terminus. Elle descendit du véhicule et s'engagea dans une rue d'un pas sautillant. La pluie commençait à tomber. Elle ouvrit son parapluie et continua de marcher, non sans avoir changé sa playlist : son Ipod affichait désormais le titre de « Rainy mood ». Catherine tourna à droite, puis à gauche après quelques mètres. Elle était à présent dans une ruelle sombre et mal entretenue. Elle poussa la poignée d'une porte dont la peinture s'écaillait. Elle nota mentalement qu'il fallait qu'elle rachète de la peinture bleue.

L'appartement dans lequel la jeune femme mit les pieds détonnait avec la rue : il était clair et propre, aussi simple que chaleureux. Un peu partout, des teintes jaunes, la couleur préférée de Catherine, venait égailler la pièce. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y entrait, elle se laissa aller pendant quelques secondes à un sentiment de satisfaction : elle avait très bien fait de redécorer.

Catherine sortit les Jelly de son sac et le jeta devant la porte. Elle s'approcha des deux fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Elle posa un bras sur le plus imposant des deux et s'adressa au vieillard prostré comme dans un cocon.

« Vous êtes sorti aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Le vieil homme leva ses grands yeux tristes vers elle. Aussitôt, une flamme sembla les éclairer, et il sembla retrouver ce côté enfantin qui le saisissait en de rares occasions.

« Je ne crains…

- Vous parlez comme un vieux ! » Protesta la jeune femme.

Elle alla s'assoir dans le deuxième fauteuil. Celui-ci, jaune et petit, était en contradiction totale avec l'imposant fauteuil bleu dans lequel était recroquevillé le propriétaire de l'appartement.

« Je suis vieux, murmura-t-il.

- Oui oui, je le sais ça, vous me le répétez environ quinze fois par jour. Vieux seul et esseulé, seul dans votre solitude, blah blah blah.

- Tu n'as donc aucune pitié pour le vieil homme que je suis ? »

Le ton implorait la compassion, mais les yeux riaient.

« Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un vieux farceur, répliqua Catherine. Je vais faire du thé. Oh ! Et voici vos Jelly. »

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle bondit de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Chantonnant, Catherine prépara le thé et revint dans le salon. Elle donna une tasse à son ami et se rassit. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, contemplant le feu dans l'âtre.

Une relation étrange s'était nouée entre Catherine et le vieil homme. Cela faisait à présent six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, six ans que la jeune femme lui rendait visite tous les soirs sans exception, pour effectuer de menus tâches dans la maison et lui tenir compagnie. Catherine n'avait jamais eu d'amitié ni de relation durable. Sa famille n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et elle n'avait pu compter que sur elle-même. L'homme l'avait aidé alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas. Bon gré mal gré, elle avait alors tenté de rembourser sa dette. Au fil des mois, la relation muette qui s'était nouée entre eux avait mué en une véritable et sincère affection. Le vieillard s'abstenait de tout conseil concernant la vie de Catherine, et elle s'abstenait de toute question quant à son passé. Elle avait pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un aventurier, mais elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. C'était sa vie, après tout.

Tout à coup, le vieil homme lui agrippa le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que…Vous faites une attaque ? » S'écria-t-elle.

Il tenta de protester, mais la jeune fille courait déjà vers le téléphone. Elle s'en saisit et commença à composer le numéro quand soudain…

Un éclair aveuglant illumina la pièce. Elle se retourna, laissa tomber le combiné. En lieu et place de son vieil ami se tenait une source de lumière presque aveuglante. Catherine resta paralysée, en proie à la plus totale incompréhension. Elle était terrifiée. Avait-elle causé tout cela ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et la lumière finit par s'éteindre, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était allumée. Catherine ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un soupir. Tremblante, elle s'approcha du fauteuil. Elle tendit la main pour toucher le dossier au moment où…

« HAHA ! » S'écria une voix masculine.

Catherine sursauta. Un homme bondit du fauteuil, un grand sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » murmura la jeune fille.

L'homme était grand, beaucoup plus grand que son ami ne l'avait jamais été et surtout…beaucoup plus jeune.

« Où est passé…

- CATHY CATHY CATHY ! S'écria l'homme. C'est moi !

- Vous…

- Le Docteur ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne me reconnais pas cela fait plus de cinq ans que l'on se connait.

- Euh…hésita Catherine. Ca fait six, en fait. Et vous ne ressemblez en rien au Docteur. Et puis, d'abord, Docteur qui ? »

Un sourire amusé -et légèrement hystérique- accueillit sa question. Catherine se déplaça sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir son vieil ami. Il était totalement impossible que…

« Telle est la question… »

En deux enjambées, il la rejoignit et posa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules.

« Cathy, je t'assure que c'est moi. Je sais que la régénération est un phénomène troublant pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, mais je t'assure que c'est chose commune pour un Seigneur du Temps. Pose-moi n'importe quelle question sur nos six dernières années, j'y répondrai.

- Pour un quoi ? »

Une lueur enfantine s'alluma dans les yeux du Docteur. Catherine fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette lueur.

« Demande-moi quelque chose que nous sommes les deux seuls à connaitre », la pria l'inconnu.

La jeune femme prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Quelle est la « seule chanson valable » de mon Ipod ? Demanda-t-elle.

- HA ! Facile ! « If you wanna be my lover », des Spice Girls, évidemment ! »

Catherine s'autorisa un sourire. La situation était impossible mais…

« Tu me crois maintenant ? La questionna le Docteur en secouant sa tête.

- Et bien je…

- PAS POSSIBLE ! S'écria-t-il en louchant sur une mèche de ses cheveux. PAS POSSIBLE ! »

Il la lâcha et se retourna, visiblement ravi par sa découverte.

« Mais…hésita Catherine…De quoi parlez-vous ?

- JE SUIS ROUX ! S'égosilla-t-il. Euh…je veux dire…Je suis roux, maintenant ! Ca fait tellement de génération que j'attends ça !

- Si vous le dites… »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Catherine remarqua pour la première fois qu'en effet, il était vêtu exactement de la même manière que le vieil homme qu'il prétendait avoir été. Sauf que se vêtements paraissaient étrangement étriqués.

« Mais quel accoutrement, grommela-t-il. Un instant ! »

Il ouvrit la porte conduisant au jardin et se précipita sous la pluie battante. Catherine le suivit, totalement déconcertée. Il se précipita sur la cabine de police bleue placée sous le petit préau, sortit une clé et l'ouvrit. La jeune fille s'arrêta immédiatement : seul son ami avait la possibilité d'ouvrir cette antiquité. Aussi improbable et fou que cela puisse paraitre, elle commençait à croire que cet homme était bien le même que celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de visiter. Elle s'avança lentement. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu le droit d'entrer dans la cabine, et n'en avait jamais éprouvé le désir. Mais à présent, la curiosité la titillait…

Le Docteur ferma brusquement la porte, puis la rouvrit. Il ne sortit que la tête pour hurler :

« Donne-moi cinq minutes ! »

Catherine acquiesça et, perplexe, alla s'abriter sous le préau. Que diable faisait-il dans cette cabine ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas arriver à trouver des vêtements là-dedans…

Le temps semblait s'étirer et la jeune femme s'impatientait. Elle étouffa un juron et s'avança vers la cabine. Elle toqua. Personne. Elle appuya sur la poignée, entrouvrit la porte et…

« Non non non et non ! » S'exclama le Docteur.

Catherine recula et le laissa sortir. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire, et semblait très fier de lui devant l'air ébahi de la jeune femme.

« Vous…vous avez un dressing là-dedans ou quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- En quelque sorte, » répondit-il en étouffant un rire.

Il s'était vêtu de pied en cap. Des sledgers noires avaient remplacées ses charentaises, un pantalon de tweed tout aussi noir son habituelle loque grise, une chemise blanche son vieux pull mordoré. Un manteau bleu aux boutons dorés le faisait paraitre encore plus grand qu'il n'était déjà. Il adressa un clin d'œil charmeur à la jeune femme et déboutonna les trois premiers de sa chemise.

« Depuis quand avez-vous appris à vous habiller ? Se moqua Catherine.

- J'ai largement plus le sens du style que mes incarnations précédentes, si tu veux savoir. Mis à part la cinquième. J'avais une sacré coupe à cette époque.

- Parce que…ce genre de chose vous arrive souvent ? »

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte de la cabine et rentra à l'intérieur. Catherine le regarda avec circonspection.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu apprennes la vérité à mon sujet Cathy…

- Alors déjà arrêtez de m'appeler Cathy parce que je trouve franchement agaçant et… »

Le Docteur s'était reculé et la jeune fille était désormais sur le pas de la porte. Comment pouvait-il reculer aussi loin ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il sembla pousser une manette et invita la jeune femme à rentrer.

Une lumière éclaira la cabine et Catherine sentit sa mâchoire su le point de se détacher. Elle se trouvait dans une gigantesque pièce, avec une console en son centre. Des tuyaux verticaux en bronze la reliait au plafond, lui-même composé de tuyauterie dont le patchwork de couleur brillantes rappelaient étrangement un ciel étoilé. Des livres tapissaient les murs de la pièce, et certains ouvertures laissaient présager des couloirs qui rendaient la cabine plus vaste encore. Catherine baissa les yeux. Le sol, en verre, laissait voir une myriade de rouages de toutes sortes. La console était sur une sorte d'estrade surélevée en verre et en acier, et quatre escaliers en métal couleur or terni permettait d'y accéder. La console en elle-même était un assemblage étrange de télévisions, radios, ordinateurs, livres ordinateurs, et de commandes variées. Avant que le Docteur ne se place devant elle, elle aperçut même une manette « sauce salade ». L'ensemble lui donnai l'impression d'être dans le nautilus.

« Je suis le Docteur, entama-t-il d'un ton grandiloquent, je voyage dans ce vaisseau spatial depuis plus de mille ans après en, ça s'appelle le TARDIS, ça voyage dans le temps, dans l'espace, va partout où tu le souhaites et même dans des endroits que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé : je t'offre ça Cathy. Toute l'Histoire, de la création de l'Univers jusqu'à sa toute fin, du premier village humain à la dernière bourgade extraterrestre. Tout le temps, l'espace, à ta disposition, à portée de main…plus facilement que de prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque…Et j'ai redécoré !»

Il joignit le geste à la parole et lança un livre à Catherine. Elle le rattrapa par réflexe et regarda le Docteur.

« Tu peux faire le tour, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. Presque tout le monde le fait. »

Catherine sortit précipitamment de la cabine et entendit confusément le Docteur éclater de rire joyeux. Elle toucha toutes les parois de la cabine, qui semblait avoir reprise es dimensions normales. Elle re-rentra, et le Docteur leva les yeux. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoique ce soit, elle brandit un index autoritaire et ressortit. Elle refit un tour et revint, hors d'haleine, à l'intérieur de ce qu'il appelait le TARDIS.

« Dis-le. Tout le monde le dit !

- C'est…c'est énorme ! »

Le Docteur éclata de rire et rejoignit sa console d'un pas léger.

« C'est…on dirait le Nautilus ! Bredouilla Catherine.

- J'avoue que j'y ai pensé en refaisant la déco, répondit-il d'un ton songeur.

- Oh c'est magnifique mais…Pourquoi moi ? » Dit-elle soudain d'un ton méfiant.

Le Docteur arrêta de gesticuler et se tourna vers elle. Il s'approcha, la dominant bientôt de toute sa taille. Il sourit et, pour un fois, son regard était dénué de toute moquerie.

« Tu as été la seule Cathy. La seule qui a été mon amie au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Et ce même si tu ne me connaissais pas, même si tu n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais, où quelle pouvait en être la récompense. Je pense que cela fait de toi un compagnon de voyage qui n'a pas de prix. »

Son regard retrouva son espièglerie.

« Et puis, dit-il, je ne trouve pas des clés de TARDIS dans toutes les oreilles des gens… »

Il lui effleura les cheveux et sortit une petite clé métallique. Il la tendit à la jeune fille. Catherine s'en saisit et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Surprenant le regard amusé du Docteur et se détourna.

« Oh ça va, grommela-t-elle. J'ai 22 ans, je ne suis plus une gamine ! »

Elle se retourna vers le Docteur qui continuait de la dévisager avec un air moqueur. Catherine fronça les sourcils.

« Mais quel air boudeur ! S'écria-t-il. Donc, tout l'espace temps pour nous tout seuls…Pas où veux-tu commencer ? »

Catherine soupira. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, peut-être cherchait-il à l'enlever…

Dun autre côté, elle n'avait personne ici bas et…

« T'ai-je mentionné qu'il m'arrive souvent de sauver le monde ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa clé et le livre que lui avait passé le Docteur. « The Favoured Queen » était le titre du roman.

Jane Seymour.

Il n'avait donc pas choisi l'ouvrage par hasard.

« Mhhh alors, préfères-tu rester à Londres ?

- Je viens, mais seulement pour éviter que vous ayez le melon. Et puis, surtout parce que vous ne savez pas vous débrouiller sans moi… »

Il poussa un cri de victoire, la prie par les épaule, l'embrasse sur les deux joues et fit le tour de sa console d'un pas dansant.

« Ma chère Catherine, prépare-toi pour la plus grande aventure de ta vie ! »


End file.
